


The Hobbit Fallen Star

by Lindnjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: A human girl lands in Beorn's barn from a hole in the sky like a Fallen Star.
Relationships: Beorn (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	The Hobbit Fallen Star

You had fallen out of the sky through the roof of Beorn's barn almost a year ago now. You were a normal human girl. You had little skill in many different things. What Beorn liked the most was that you could bake. Beorn liked sweets, and you could make cookies and pies. Of course, you not caring that he turned into a giant bear sometimes did help with him tolerating you. You were considered short in your own world, you were only 5'6, so you only came to his elbow. He didn't seem to mind. At first, it was odd getting used to sharing a space with someone else. You lived by yourself before you came to this world through a hole in the sky. Beorn, at least, was used to sharing with his animals before you, so it was easier to adjust to living with you for him than it was for you sharing with him. It took time but now you are both very comfortable with the other. 

It's winter now and you're freezing cold at night. Not even the fur blankets are enough to keep you warm. You carry your fur blanket with you to Beorn's room. You open the door and walk over to a sleeping Beorn. You gently lay your hand on his face. "Beorn?" Beorn's eyes snap open, and he looks at you. "Do you need something, Fallen Star?" You smile at his nickname for you. "I'm too cold, I can't sleep." Beorn thinks for a moment then lifts his fur blanket up. "You can share my warmth." You smile and place your fur blanket on top and crawl into Beorn's bed. You shift around until you settle for laying your head on Beorn's chest. He breathes out shakily then places his arm around your waist, holding you close.

It's summer, almost autumn, now and you still share Beorn's bed at night. You've found your sleep is better sharing his bed than by yourself. You wake up and notice Beorn is out of bed already. That's odd, usually, you wake up first. You go out of the bedroom and stop in your tracks. You don't remember letting lots of little men into the house. Then you notice someone else, someone taller than you. "Gandalf?"

They all turn at your voice and stare at you. Gandalf smiles, "I wondered if you were still here Jean." "Still here, did Beorn let you in?" "In a way." You raise an eyebrow, "Let me guess he chased you in bear form?" Gandalf nods. You laugh at that. Then you notice that you recognize one of the short men from a story in your world. "That's Thorin Oakenshield. What is the king under the mountain doing here? You know Beorn doesn't like dwarves." They all look shocked. Gandalf says, "We are on a journey, my dear." "Oh, this is that fateful journey where you reclaim Erebor. Well, that settles it, I'm coming with." They all burst out talking all at once. "SHUT IT!" They all do. "Now, I've been waiting for this quest since the moment I fell through Beorn's barn roof just over a year ago. I am coming with you whether you like it or not. I know what happens in this story and I will be there when you reclaim Erebor." They just grumble as Gandalf says, "That is a splendid idea, Jean." "Good. Now introductions are in order."

Kili and Fili take a liking to you, as does Bofur. You smile and talk with them all while you wait for Beorn to come back. It's dark now and you're worried about Beorn. From what the others told you he was facing Orcs. The others have gone to sleep, but you sit awake waiting for Beorn.

He comes in naked and you quickly avert your eyes. He pulls on pants then gently turns your head towards him. "I am alright Fallen Star." You just hug the giant shirtless man to you. "I was worried about you against the Orcs." He just rubs his hand down your back. "It takes more than a few Orcs to keep me from you." You smile at that and blush. Beorn is always saying things that make you blush. Beorn carries you to our bed and wraps his arms around you. He pulls you completely onto his chest. Your head is in his neck. He's not usually shirtless when we share a bed, so you are blushing. "Sleep Jean, I will watch over you." You blink at him using your actual name instead of your nickname. "Goodnight Beorn." "Goodnight Fallen Star."

In the morning, Beorn carries you outside with him so that he can keep you with him as he chops wood. You always like watching him chop wood, he always does it shirtless. Beorn is very handsome in your opinion, you've always thought so. Usually though when you watch him it's through the crack in the wall not outside with him. "Beorn why did you carry me outside with you?" "To keep you away from the dwarves." "Beorn why do you want to keep me away from the dwarves?" He doesn't answer you, just turns back to chopping wood. "Well, you should know that when they leave to continue their journey I am going with them." He growls at that, then out comes Gandalf and Bilbo. Bad timing.

Beorn is holding you on his lap closely as we all eat breakfast. Beorn doesn't usually hold you. You tried to sit by yourself at first but Beorn just picked you up and set you on his lap. You think he's upset by what you said outside about you leaving with the dwarves. Finally, he lets you sit by yourself when he pours everyone's milk. He finally agrees to help the dwarves by giving them ponies and supplies.

Standing by and waiting to say goodbye to Beorn while he talks with Gandalf, makes you nervous about what you're gonna say to him. You've fallen in love with Beorn a while ago and never told him, but you know you have to go with the dwarves now. You have to prevent the line of Durin from perishing. Finally, it's your turn to talk to Beorn. You stand tall and pull his face down to yours and kiss his lips quickly. He looks shocked. "Beorn I've been in love with you for a long while now. I promise that when I come back from helping the dwarves we will have a long talk about it. You better stay safe you hear me?" "I promise Fallen Star. You must promise me that you will come back safe to me." "I promise." He pecks your lips and helps you on your horse. You take one last look at Beorn and turn and take off with the others.

Kili, Fili, and Bofur try to make you feel better but you just ignore them. You feel that this forest is sick, and it makes you sad. Then come the giant spiders that try to kill you. The elves show up and everything is even worse. The elf guard keeps pushing you making the dwarves riled up and trying to defend you and it's making you angry as well. Finally, he pushes you one last time as we stop in front of a throne with a gorgeous blonde elf with a stick crown on his head. Thranduil. You get shoved once more and you turn and stomp on the guard's foot so hard you're sure you've broken his foot. He hops away when dismissed.

Thranduil, the damn gorgeous elf, pisses you off and you scream at him and call him a dick. He likes your spark and invites you to dine with him. That makes you blink. "Just because you wine and dine me doesn't mean I will tell you anything on the dwarves." "You are loyal to them. Which one's bed do you warm?" "How dare you ask me that?! For your information, I have a man that I love that is not any of them!" "Ah but you do have someone you share a bed with?" You glare at him. "Why does that matter to you?" "It matters that I will not be able to share yours if you already share with someone else." "Why would you want that?" "You have a spark in you I haven't seen since my departed wife. You are beautiful." You blink again. "Can I just go to a cell now?" He nods. You're shown to Thorin's cell. "What did you tell him?" "Nothing of you and your quest. He fed me and asked whose bed I shared. I yelled at him and he told me I reminded him of his dead wife. Then I asked to be shown to a cell." "You were loyal to us yet you've only met us. Why?" "I know your story from my own world." You proceed to tell Thorin of how you came to be in this world and about your world. Thorin looks at you with a strange look in his eyes as he listens to your tale. When you grow tired he pulls you to him and wraps his arm around you and you lay your head on his chest. You fall asleep.

Bilbo wakes you up when he comes to rescue you. You know you're gonna take a barrel ride now. It wasn't as bad as you thought it was gonna be and now Bard is here. Bard helps you and is taken with your story of being from another world. Bard offers you some dry clothes that were his wife's. You accept the dress and cloak. They're warm and dry. Bard compliments you and has that same look in his eyes as Thorin does when he looks at you. It's a look of awe and affection.

We retake the mountain and Thorin has dragon sickness. You push past Dwalin and Balin to Thorin. Thorin pulls you closely like a treasure. You just slap him and say "You're not your grandfather snap out of it!" That seems to do the trick as you both stand in the golden floored hall. The others thank you for bringing Thorin back. We join the fight and you follow Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dwalin into the fray. You throw your ax and manage to slice off the Orc's hand that is holding Fili. Fili drops to the ground. You hit Bolg upside the head with your other ax and it distracts him just enough that Kili can kill him without dying himself. Now to help Thorin. You run and pick up an Orc sword on the way to Thorin. You jump and plunge the sword into Azog's chest as he goes to skewer Thorin. He misses Thorin and Thorin kills Azog. Thorin hugs you when it is over. "You were truly sent from heaven." You just smile. "Okay Thorin, let's get you back and your wounds treated."

Beorn finds you in the medical tent and pulls you to him and kisses you senseless. You smile, "Let's go home." He nods. We got home and enjoy our time together. We've been invited to the mountain for the celebration and anniversary of the battle of the five armies as the scholars are calling it. You make the journey.

Thorin hugs you and welcomes you to Erebor. He tells you that for your help you will get a share of the treasure if you want it. You simply tell him that you don't need treasure, but ask for another favor. He agrees to your favor. Now you're standing with Dwalin in a white dress that Dori made. Thorin has agreed to marry Beorn and you per your request. You couldn't be happier as you are now Beorn's wife. After the celebration, you head home with your new husband.

You're so incredibly happy as you get to tell Beorn you're pregnant. You're not sure how you're gonna be able to give birth to his giant child, but you're too happy to care at the moment. Beorn is excited that he's going to be a father. Turns out that you physically can't give birth to his child and end up having a c-section. Basically, Beorn and Radagast cut open your stomach to get your son out. You now have a scar on your stomach, and a beautiful little, okay not so little, baby boy. Beorn and you have named your son Beornson, meaning son of Beorn, his nickname is Junior. Beornson is two now and you're 8 months pregnant. You think this one is a girl. Junior lives up to his nickname as he changes into a bear just like his father.

You were right this one is a girl and Radagast and Beorn had to cut you open to get this one out too. You and Beorn have named your daughter Beornina (pronounced bay-orn-na) meaning daughter of Beorn, her nickname is Little Bear. She too turns into a bear cub like her father and lives up to her nickname. Beorn is no longer the last of the skin-changers and he has a family that loves and cares about him. "You make me happy my Fallen Star." "And you make me happy my great bear." You kiss your husband and turn to watch your children play with each other in bear cub form. You couldn't be happier that you fell through a hole in the sky and landed in Beorn's barn.


End file.
